The Revival of A Clan
by SaukoSukoto
Summary: Itatchi Uchiha had a son when he was alive that no one knew about... This happened during the timeskip between Naruto and Shippuden. See how his sons fate will go as he grows up in this story! Rated M for future Lemons (Oc's are being accepted until Christmas Please send in OC's) (Will NOT follow alot of the storyline)
1. Chapter 1

**The Revival of A Clan**

Name: Suko Uchiha  
Age: 18  
Height: 6'2  
Clan: Uchiha  
Kekkei Genkai: Implanted Sharingan (Obito's)  
Bloodline Styles: Scorching Wind Style  
Strongest Form: Black Susano'o or Snake Sage Form  
Strongest Justsu's(ATM): Dragon Flame, Scorching Tornado, Flaming Palm Strike  
Summoning Justsu's: Aoda and Manda  
Village: Konohagakure  
Teammates: Tayu Uzumaki, Tai Lengu  
Main Specialty: Ninjutsu/Genjutsu  
Elements: Water, Lightning, Earth (Minor Fire as well)  
Strongest Jutsus: Majestic Lightning Birds, Lightning Blade, Water Pistol, Earth Wall, Lightning Storm Shards, Kamui Explosion  
Relationship: Single  
Interesting Fact: He was never able to activate the Sharingan so he had Obito Uchiha's implanted.  
Looks: Black Hair that flows over his eyes, Black Eyes, Black Shirt with a white hoodie, black skinny jeans, orange shoes, Sasuke's Sword

* * *

Name: Tayu Uzumaki  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'10  
Clan: Uzumaki  
Kekkei Genkai: N/A  
Bloodline Styles: N/A  
Strongest Form: Chakra Mode  
Summoning Justsu's: Gamakichi  
Village: Konohagakure  
Teammates: Suko Uchiha, Tai Lengu  
Main Specialty: Taijutsu/Kinjutsu  
Elements: Wind  
Strongest Jutsus: Wind Style: Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Wind Bullets, Wind Hurricane  
Relationship: Single  
Interesting Fact: Was born at the same time as Sauko  
Looks: White Hair that goes just beyond her breasts(Always in a ponytail), a white t shirt, black eyes, and short shorts with white shoes.

* * *

Name: Tai Lengu  
Age: 18  
Height: 5'6  
Clan: N/A  
Kekkei Genkai: N/A  
Bloodline Styles: N/A  
Strongest Form: Toad Sage  
Summoning Justsu's: N/A  
Village: Konohagakure  
Teammates: Suko Uchiha, Tayu Uzumaki  
Main Specialty: Genjutsu  
Elements: Water, Wind  
Strongest Jutsus: Water Tornado, Speeding Water Jet, Water Pistol, Wind Bullets, Wind Slice, Wind Hurricane  
Interesting Fact: Was originally born in Amegakure  
Looks: Blue Hair that is cut like Naruto's in The Last movie, a black hoodie, white shorts, and white shoes.

* * *

 _Prologue…_

The black haired female ninja looked up at the doctor as she pushed. "AGHHH!" She screamed loudly as she pushed and the baby started coming out. She also wasn't the only one giving birth. In the next room over there was a pink haired woman giving birth. _That's how this prolouge ends…_

 _Time skip about 5 years…_

* * *

Suko woke up and started to change into his regular clothing when his best friend Tayu burst into his room and tackled him onto the bed hugging him.

"Suko I missed you!" Tayu said sniffling a little pulling him closer.

"Geroff.." He mumbled as he shoved her off and put his shirt and jacket on.

"Suko… don't be so mean.." She said as she pouted and they walked out into the training room.

"Let's spar…" He said and she only nodded. He ran at her and brought his foot up which she blacked with her forearm then charging and striking with her palm. He swiftly dodged and then grabbed her arm throwing her into a tree.

"Suko that actually hurt!" She said as she started to cry.

"It wouldn't hurt so bad if you were actually worthy to spar with me…" He said and walked towards his tree he had marked. He then pulled a lever opening up the tree and going inside then shutting the tree door.

"SUKO!" He heard a very angry Sasuke Uchiha call as he felt his chakra near. He sighed and walked outside looking at his foster father.

"WHAT?" He asked eyeing his father then before he could respond used Kamui and teleported into his own space time dimension. Sasuke sighed and ushered Tayu home before heading back to his own house. As Sasuke was bought to go into his house he was attacked and ninja from Kirigakure, Hidden Mist, who were all Hokage level surrounded him. They suddenly started attacking him and he was forced to use Susano'o but the ninjas were too overpowering and he wasn't able to fight them off and was fatally injured before he could escape. He fell to the ground in front of Suko's tree before collapsing.

"Sasuke!" Suko said then reappeared in the dimension which everyone else existed and ran to his foster father. "Dad! What happened?" He asked Sasuke who looked at him.  
"Run to the village. Tell them the time has come.." Sasuke said as he started to lose the light in his eyes. As he died Suko's eyes transformed with rage into his mangekyou. He then got his eyes and destroyed it with a kunai. Then with Sasuke's other eye he ran to the village and shot the emergency flare. The villages chakra barrier then started rising and Naruto ran to meet him.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he ran up to Suko activating his Sage of Six paths chakra mode.  
"Sasuke was murdered…" He said then showed him Sasukes eye. "I want his right eye implanted." He said to Naruto. Naruto waved him off and dismissed his so that he could think on the request. He then sent some Anbu to check the area for suspicious ninja so that he could know at least what village was responsible. When they returned they had no results and he was disappointed. He then summoned Suko and requested that he give him all the details he knew about the incident that had occurred.  
"All I know is that Sasuke had come back bloodied and beaten and He told me to come back here and tell you it was time. What is it time for Naruto-kun?" He asked Naruto curiously as he looked at him.  
"It's time to make you a jinchuriki. The Two-Tails was captured from rampaging the other day and she needs a Jinchuriki. So I'm very sorry.." He said knocking Suko out.  
 _Few days later…  
_ Suko woke up with a bad headache and pain in his stomach and he got his feet out of the bed he was laying in. As he got up he noticed that his stomach pain wasn't as bad and he walked out of the room he was in and found himself in the hokage building. He then walked down the building and went into the hokages office. As he walked in he look around and found Naruto nowhere so he left the Hokage tower to go find Tayu. He walked to her house and knocked on the door.  
"Tayu! It's Suko." Tayu came out of her house and looked at him. "I'm reall sor-"  
He was cut off as she tackled him with a hug. "It's ok Suko, I'm glad the sealing went well…" She said and he could tell she was worried about him.  
"Yeah it did…" He said smiling at her and pulled her close. She pulled away and sat on his hips as she brushed away tears then stood up.  
"By the way what are you doing tonight?" He asked smiling at her and hoping she was available.  
"Nothing why?" She said wondering why he asked.  
"Do you want to go out to eat maybe?" Suko asked hopefully as he looked at her. "I'd love to!" She said smiling back at him both their cheeks twinged with red.  
"Great I'll come get you at six?" He asked.  
"Perfect!" She said and then went inside starting to close the door. "I'll see you later."  
He smiled and waved bye then started walking away, while whistling he walked to his house and walked in when he got there. He was greeted by Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy.  
"What can I do for you two?" He asked an eyebrow raised.  
"Naruto wants you to join the Anbu." Kakashi said as he turned towards Suko.  
"No, my justus are two flashy. All of them are." He said as he walked towards his fridge and pulled out some oranges and peeled them. He started eating them then Kakashi sighed and moved towards Sauko then moved to pierce his heart with a Raikiri. Suko glared at Kakashi as he used Kamui to move away.  
"What's your problem Kakashi?" He asked as he looked at him.  
"I was proving that you're not all flashy…" He said smirking.  
"It's still a no Kakashi now leave my property." He said. He looked at the clock. 1:04 pm. Kakashi and Guy left and sighed as they shut the door and Suko put on his black skinny jeans with a black tank top and a white zip up jacket. He then walked out to go train and went to the training field. He saw Boruto there and smiled. "Boruto-sama. Care to train with me?" He asked and got in a sparring stance.  
"Ok but jutsus are allowed." He said and Suko nodded. A leaf fluttered to the ground and when it touched the ground Suko activated is regular sharingan and they charged. Suko moved to sweep Boruto's feet out from underneath of him and Boruto was thrown to the ground as Suko formed Hand Seals. " **Lightning Style: Majestic Lightning Bullets!** " He shot Lightning out of his fingers and Boruto quickly **Shunshined** out of the way and appeared behind Suko with a charged **Rasengan** , Suko then charged a **Chidori** and stabbed the **Rasengan**. Boruto and Suko flew away from each other and they transitioned to just Taijutsu.

 _Few hours Later..._

"I have to go thanks for training with me Boruto-Sama!" He said bowing then dashed his house throwing on a shirt and shoes. Heused a **Shunshin** to get to Tayu's house and knocked on the door. She quickly opened it and she was wearing a sleevless tee with a triangle opening on the back, a skirt that stopped just above the knees, and black stockings. His jaw almost quite literally dropped.  
"You look beautiful…" He said and she blushed and smiled at him.  
"You look handsome." She said as he regained his composure.  
"Are you ready Tayu?" He asked then she nodded and he held out his hand and she took it as they walked towards the resturaunt holding hands.  
"This is a resturaunt I really like and I hope you'll like it too." He said smiling. She leaned her head against him and leaned into him as they walked.  
"It's cold out here…" She said and he wrapped an arm around making her blush.  
They approached the restaurant and someone came out to lead them to their table. They sat down and picked up their menus when the waiter brought them some chips and salsa. They both ended up ordering water and High Quality Beef Ramen with pork slices on top. As they ate the occasionally would make small talk. As they finished they let out satisfied sighs.  
"This was amazing thank you Suko." Tayu said smiling at him and taking his hand across the table.  
"I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I hope we can do this again sometime." He said smiling at her and they got up and he wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him as they walked back to her house. As they walked they talked about past memories laughing a lot and enjoying themselves. As they walked they didn't notice that they were being followed until they were surrounded by 5 mysterious ninja. Suko pushed Tayu behind him and back them into a corner so he could protect her.  
"Not on my watch!" They heard a high voice say and Tai dropped down. He then stared down the attackers and Suko moved to stand by him activating his sharingan.  
"Let's do this Tai." He said then Tai nodded as Suko charged head on as Tai placed them under a genjutsu. They attackers were confused because in their eyes Suko started charging then died with fear while in reality Suko kicked them into the air and used kamui to get above them before using lightning bullets to knock them out.  
"Let's go…" he said to Tai and Tayu.

* * *

 _Hey thanks for reading I'm kinda working on it still but I would very much appreaciate reviews so ya'll can tell me what to fix also I'll put OC forms in my bio in case you want to submit one! Also Don't forget Ill be putting the oc application form in my bio I put it twice i know!_


	2. Sasuke's Fight

_**Chapter 2**_

 _In this chapter it's going to be about Sasuke's battle with the strangers…_

* * *

Sasuke was walking to find Suko when 5 kage level ninja, based on their chakra levels, appeared surrounding him. He soon noticed they all had their eyes closed.  
"Who are you?" He asked drawing The Blade of Kusanagi. They didn't answer but instead one stepped forward and jumped at Sasuke slamming a palm into his chest.  
" **Sealing Style: 5 Rotation Prongs!** " He said as he twisted his hand Sasuke's Rinnengan started closing eventually sealing shut. Sasuke jumped away and noticed they all had the rinnengan.  
"What are you?" He asked as he eyed them warily with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan watching them closely.  
"We can seal somethiing off someones body, divide it evenly, then distribute it amongst oursleves." One of the answer then charged at him using an Axe with a red hilt. Sasuke clenched his teeth then parried the axe with his sword then charged it with lightning slicing through the axe and jumping backwards. He then noticed that they guys broken axe was swapped with one of the mysterious men. He then was struck with a chakra charged palm being thrown backwards. He caught himself then moved quickly to the closest one and cut off his hand then activated amaterasu burning the hand completely.  
"AGH! MY HAND!" The man screamed as one of them came over and sealed the wound shut with fire. He then turned to Sasuke.  
" **Elemental Master Style: Elemental Storm!** " He said weaving hand signs then bursting out of his mouth fire with lightning charging it surrounding with a whirlpool that was throwing sharp stones. Sasuke's eyes widened then he activated his Susano'o and blocked against the attack. Meanwhile one of the other men started weaving hand signs.  
" **Universal Pull!** " He said Sasuke suddenly flying to his hand where the man took and twisted it.  
"Damn!" He said as he activated Susano'o and stood up. He then swung at the one with the sealing powers and struck him with the blade then pulled out his crossbow. " **Inferno Style: Flame Control!** " He said shooting an Amaterasu flame control into him. He looked up and waited for them to make their move.  
"Let's go with that technique…" The one with the Sealing jutsus said looking at the others who nodded. They then scattered all around Sasuke.  
" **Gale Style: Laser Circus!** "  
" **100 Feathers Illusion!** "  
" **Gate of Rest: Open!** "  
" **Chakra Blades!** "  
The four charged at him so he descided to nickname them. He name the one that uses Taijutsu "Hand" the one using Genjutsu "Dream" the one using Ninjutsu "Sage" and the one using chakra through his body "Chalk". He couldn't decide what to do so he wrapped his Susano'os wings around itself protecting him as their attacks hit. The Chakra Blades cut the Susano'os wing open allow the Laser Circus to get in damaging Sasuke. Next up Hand struck Sasuke with Primary Lotus then Sasuke drifted into the Genjutsu. He quickly saw through it then dispelled. He was too late though as "Seal" used a 5 Pronged Seal to seal Sasuke's chakra networks.  
"My chakra…" Sasuke said gritting his teeth as he opened the network to his hand and unsealed his eye. The enemies all closed their eyes then set back to defensive positions. They then smirked as Sasuke stood still trying to recuperate. They then charged all of them activating Chidori and surrounding him. He then looked up to see them in time as they all pierced his heart.  
"Agck!" He said spitting up blood and swapping places with something near Suko's tree.

* * *

 _Alright guys short chapter wanted to show what happened during Sasuke's fight. The assaulters all look alike the only difference being their attack style. They all have long white hair with black kimonos and a headband with no symbol. Please leave reviews and pm me OC's their always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3  
**_ _  
Hey guys welcome back to another chapter so now you know how Sasuke was killed so I know In the first chapter Sasuke's eyes never got implanted but Naruto is seething with rage just in case some of you are wondering in this chapter, Naruto either is going to pursue the attackers or Send Suko and an Anbu assault team after them. Enjoy! Also new ranks for this has been brought to my attention that Tai and Tayu shouldn't be Genins. Suko: Jonin. Tai: Special Jonin. Tayu: Chunin. As well as the time skip after the women had been giving birth was supposed to be 15 years not 5.  
_

* * *

 _In Suko' house…  
_ "Why did ya'll get attacked by those ninja? I happened to notice they were only chunin level." Tai said as he looked at Suko. Suko shrugged his shoulders and paced then his door opened and an Anbu walked in.  
"Suko is that you?" The Anbu asked looking at him.  
"Yes Kakashi Hatake Son of the White Fang it is me." Suko said walked over and Kakashi handed over a scroll and Suko took it.  
"As for Sasuke's sharingan the implantation will not take place." He said smiling at Suko as he took his mask off.  
"Why not?!" Suko asked angrily looking at him.  
"Because Sasuke is still alive. That was an earth clone that he never let disappear." He said as he shoved him a rock that had been the Sharingan. "But he was fatally wounded…" He said looking at Kakashi. "That means he may have been but went to Orochimaru to get help!"  
"Yes but it's time for Konohagakure too close its gates. No one's going in or out from now on." Kakashi said shaking his head. "While you're stuck in here maybe befriend Matatabi?" He said before using a **Shunshin** to leave.  
"What now?" Tayu asked as she had sat back and watched.  
"Well I don't want to involve you in this Tayu I care too much about you plus you're only a Chunin." He said and Tayu glared at him before charging two Rasengan and slamming them into Suko who used a Genjutsu on her to make her fall asleep.  
"Now's not the time to prove points Tayu." He said kissing her forehead then putting a genjutsu that wouldn't dispel until he dispelled it keeping her asleep.  
"So you're Suko…" Suko and Tai turned around hearing a deep voice then seeing the enemy Sasuke had nicknamed Seal.  
"Who are you?" He asked then the man shook his head.  
"Sasuke nicknamed me Seal." He said making Suko realize this was the man who attacked his father. His eyes seethed with anger and he screamed charging the man with a full on Sharingan assisted Chidori and he rammed it into the man's chest then the man appeared behind him.  
"Yes let your anger flow. Make the Matatabi take a physical form." He said and cast a Genjutsu on Suko showing him a memory.  
 _Memory of Seal…_

 _All five of the mysterious ninja charged a Chidori and before the man could do anything Pierced Sasuke's heart…_

 _End Memory…  
_

"NOO! YOU BASTARD!" Suko said exploding as the one tailed chakra formed around him. He then charged Seal with a mini tailed beast bomb blowing up the house. Tai jumped out of the way taking Tayu with him hiding her somewhere Safe then jumped out of the way running to fetch Naruto.  
 _At the Hokages Office…  
_ "Naruto-Sama! The man who attacked Sasuke is here!" Tai said and as Naruto heard this he activated his Yang chakra mode and used his Kyuubi flash technique to get to Suko's house where the explosions were. As he arrived he saw Suko surrounded by the one tail chakra. "Damn..." He said as he saw the man attacking Suko. As he moved in he activated a Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken letting it charge.  
"ArghaHhh!" Suko roared as he kept shooting mini tailed beast bombs destroying everything around him. " **Tailed Beast Planetary Rasen Shuriken!** " Naruto said throwing it as Suko came to his senses in time to jump out of the way. " **Five Pronged Seal!** " He said resealing the seal that kept the Matatabi inside of him.  
"Naruto… We have to kill him." Suko said looking at him.  
"No… We can't… My intel shows he has four other friends kind of like Pain." He said charging a regular **Rasen Shuriken**. "Leave him to me and go with Tai and get an Anbu team. You're orders are to search for Sasuke!" He said and Suko and Tai nodded using **Shunshin** to teleport to the Anbu compound.  
 _Anbu compound…  
_ The Anbu looked up surprised as someone **Shunshined** into the compound.  
"Who's there?" They asked as the leaves cleared.  
"It's Suko and Tai. We know about Sasuke being alive. Naruto is fighting one of the enemies and wants us to go get Sasuke." He said as he pulled out the Sword of Kusanagi. "Let's go rescue my dad!" He said as he **Shunshined** out of the village. The Anbu shortly followed. " **Summoning Jutsu!** " He said summoning Manda.  
 **"What do you want you impudent Human? I see no sacrificess.."** Manda said hissing at him as he looked down at Suko.  
"I need you to take me to Orochimaru's hideout and you won't need sacrifices because I'm stronger than you." Suko said looking right back at him with his sharingan activated just in case.  
" **Fine. But be warned I won't just tell you how to get in. I know why you're going but there's a password.** " He said and Suko nodded understanding as the Anbu and Tai got on Manda's head as well.  
 _About an Hour later…  
_ "Thank's Manda." He said and Manda disappeared in smoke. "I don't need a password…" He said charging his fist with Chakra and making a chidori blade. He then cut a hole in the boulder and snakes started pouring out then they saw him and went back in. "Let's go." He said as they walked into Orochimaru's hideout. They walked for about 5 minutes then found a lab with test Subjects floating around in containers.  
"What can I do for my young guests?" They heard a raspy voice and turned around seeing Orochimaru.  
"We need to see Sasuke." Suko said and Orochimaru pointed at a tube next to him where Sasuke floated.  
"He came with his heart pierced and asked me to save his life. I don't know how I can unless I had another heart exactly like his…" He said shrugging. Suko crushed one of the nearby desks and looked at the test tube.  
"I will find a replacement. And kill the ninja that did this to you." He said and started walking out. "Don't come with me Anbu go back to Konoha, Tai needs to come with me though." He walked out with Tai at his side and they left the cave. "Tai I have something I need to do that you can't come with me for. You need to go to Naruto-Senpai and tell him to train you in Senjutsu if possible, per request of Suko, okay?" He said and Tai nodded running off.  
 _Outside of the Ryūchi Cave…  
_ " **Who is there?** " A deep raspy huge voice bellowed out of the cave.  
"Suko Uchiha." Suko answered and a long breath was heard.  
" **Come in to my cave then… I can only assume you're here to attempt to master Senjutsu. Correct..?** " The voice asked as Suko walked in.  
"Yes." He said as he stood in front of the Great White Snake Sage.  
" **Do you have enough chakra, body strength, and Mental Strength to survive this process?** " He asked looking at Suko.  
"Yes! I have to!" He said as the Snake Sage looked down at him. Faster than lightning the snake sunk his fangs into Suko pumping Nature energy into him. His fangs then slid out of Suko and his body started spasming as he went into the Snake transformation process.  
 _With Tai in the Hokage's office…  
_ Tai walked into the Hokage's office and saw the attackers dead body chained to the wall. "Naruto-Senpai… Suko asked me to come here and Have you teach me Senjutsu because he was going to learn it himself. What is Senjutsu?" Tai asked as Naruto stood up and sat on the floor meditating. Tai noticed Orange pigment forming around naruto's eyes and when he opened them the were sideways rectangles.  
"This is Sage Mode. The mastery of Senjutsu." Naruto said deactivating it and sighed. "Why does Suko want you to learn Sage Mode?" He asked looking at Tai.  
"It may have to do with Defeating the enemies." He said shrugging as Naruto walked over to him.  
"Okay let's go. I'm going to need you to hold onto my arm." Naruto said as Tai placed a hand on his arm. " **Reverse Summoning Jutsu!** " He said slamming his hand into the ground. In a moment's notice they were at Mount Myoboku. "Welcome, to mount myoboku home of the Toads." Naruto said as they walked into a small hut.  
"Wow… so this is where the Toads live…" He said as they walked in.  
"GRANDPA TOOOOADDD!" Naruto called and an old toad jumped into view.  
"Someone wishing to accomplish Sage Jutsu?" He croaked and Naruto Nodded. He hopped up to Tai then motioned for him to follow. "Come with me Tai-boy." He croaked and they walked/hopped until they reached the place where he would learn to take in Nature Energy.

* * *

 _Thanks for joining me in this chapter of The Revival of A Clan like I said in the past two chapters please PM me OC's and thanks for joining me in this chapter! Leave reviews on what I could do better!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**0Chapter 4: Sage… or No?**_

 _In Ryūchi Cave…  
_

* * *

Suko had been lying on the ground twitching for over 5 hours now and he had recently gone still.

" **Human? Are you still alive?** " The Great White Snake Sage asked looking at Suko thoughtfully. Suko's body started spasming and then stopped and on his skin around his eyes Black pigmentation formed going to the bottom of his nose. (Like Orochimaru) He stood up and noticed that he could feel the nature energy around him.  
"What's happened? Did I accomplish sage mode?" He asked looking up at the Great Sage.  
" **Yes… To what degree I don't know. But now that you've accomplished it what will you do? Will you use this newfound power for good?** " He asked and Suko looked up at him.  
"I will use it to protect my friends." Suko replied and went to the side of the cave grabbing the same cloak Kabuto had used. As soon as he put it on it turned black though.  
" **Hmm… How far will he go in life…?** " The Great Sage mused to himself before settling for a nap as Suko walked out.

* * *

 _Mount Myoboku…  
_ Tai sat there balancing on the rock as he attempted to master Sage mode. He had failed several times now and it'd been almost a week now.  
"Tai-boy… Your body doesn't have enough chakra to master Sage Mode. That's why you're not able to do this." The old toad said and looked at Tai before grabbing Tai and jumping down with him. Tai sighed and started to run before **Shunshined** out of Mount Myoboku and into Konoha. As he walked to the Hokage's office he looked at Naruto.  
"I'd like to know if you can teach me any of your jutsu's Naruto-Kun." Tai asked looking at him.  
"Why? Most of my jutsu's would be too powerful for you to use at the moment." Naruto said looking at him as he stood up. Tayu burst into the room suddenly.  
"Where's Suko?!" She asked demandingly looking at Tai.  
"Learning Senjutsu I don't know when he'll be back though…" He said looking at her. He then walked over and wrapped an arm around her.  
"Don't touch me…" She said and looked at him with hate.  
"I can be here for you… You want the truth? He died trying to become a sage." He said looking at her with no emotions.  
"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Naruto demanded smashing his desk. Tayu fell to her knees and started crying as Tai picked her up.  
"I'm taking her home. And I didn't tell you because she needed to be here when I did." He said and started to **Shunshin** before being grabbed.  
"Mind tell me why you're holding my crying girlfriend?" A menacing voice asked and tightened his grip throwing Tai on the ground and grabbing Tayu.  
"Who-" Tai started saying before being interrupted. The figure pulled his hood down and Suko's face was revealed.  
"Suko…" Tai said. _Damn… He should've died! After I poisoned his chakra network…_ He thought to himself. "You're alive I'm delighted I thought you died!" He said smiling.  
"You mean you tried to make sure I died? You poisoned my chakra network and the Sage removed it so I wouldn't die. Now Naruto, he needs to be locked up. I'll take care of your Granddaughter." Suko said and **Shunshined** to Tayu's house. He set her down on her bed gently and sat on the couch in the living room. He sat watch as an Anbu **Shunshined** into the room.  
"Lord Seventh requests your presence." The Anbu said kneeling before Suko. Suko looked at him his sharingan activated. (Btw he doesn't have the mangekyou anymore but when he does I'll put a link) As Suko looked him up and down he sighed.  
"No… Sorry but I refuse to leave here until I know Tayu is going to be perfectly capable of defending herself." Suko said dismissing the Anbu who went back to the Hokage. Suko walked over to Tayu's room and sat on the side of her bed. He looked down at her. "I'll always protect you no matter what. I swear on my life." He said looking at her. He turned to keep an eye out for enemies. He then felt a hand grab his arm.  
"Suko…" Tayu mumbled and pulled his arm causing him to fall backward the side of his face pressing on her stomach. She felt this and her eyes fluttered open before he had any time to react. She saw her hand on his arm and sighed. "Hey… What's up?" She asked smiling at him.  
"Thank god you're all better." He said as she sat up. When she sat up he wrapped and arm around her pulling her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"Of course I'm better. We haven't had the chance to make our relationship official or have a family or anything. Until then we can't die now can we?" She said and he nodded in agreement. He then stood up and looked down at her.  
"Can you walk?" He asked looking closely at her. She shook her head.  
"No I can't sorry. Just leave me here and go and get what you need to." She said smiling at him. He sighed and got up walking out of the room.  
 _In Hokage's office…  
_

* * *

 ***Knock Knock*  
** "Come in." Naruto said hearing a knock on his door. Suko Onmyoji walked in with a grim look on his face.  
"Tayu's up. She can't move very well but she's awake. What did you need?" He asked looking at him.  
"I need you to go and retrieve a package. A member of the Uchiha clan that survived is grown up and is coming back to the village." He said and handed Suko a scroll.  
 _Contents of the scroll…  
_ _ **Hokage Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure**_

 _ **It's me Xani (eggs-ahn-y), I know that I left the village after the Uchiha massacre but I've decided to return. I reside in Uzushiogakure and before I return I need an escort of Hokage level or higher. I shall discuss my new abilities when I return.**_

 _ **-Xani**_

 _End scroll…_

* * *

"Another Uchiha Survivor? How old?" Suko asked surprised.  
"if it's really him he'll be in his 30's." Naruto responded as Suko handed him the scroll.  
"I'll go get him. If you like." Suko said eagerly awaiting the answer.  
"Ok… Go." Naruto said. Suko nodded and ran out the door and down the stairs of the Hokage building and out the door. He pulled his cloak hood on and ran out the village doors. As he ran he took a side path through the forest to get there quicker.

* * *

 _Uzushiogakure…  
_ "So your Xani Uchiha? You'll make a great sacrifice to Lord Jashin! (Enter Hidans Unknown son)" A white haired teen said holding a three bladed scythe said as he swung at a black haired man wearing a white cloack with the uchiha symbol.

"Who are you?!" 'Xani' said looking at him.

"You're makers slave!" The man said looking at him. He then jumped forward to slash again when he felt a chakra charged palm slam him into the ground. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Nice to meet you. You must be.. I don't care. But you must be Xani." Suko said looking at Xani as he jumped next to him. Xani rolled his eyes. As Suko moved to attack he noticed Xani had already moved behind the enemy and knocked him out.  
"How…?" Suko asked as Xani came back over.  
"One of my abilities. Are you my escort?" He asked and Suko nodded. He sighed and started walking. "Let's go then. I must see Naruto." He said and they started running.  
"Follow me I have a quicker way." Suko said and they veered to the left as a Black/Purple portal opened. "This is my portal run straight through." Suko said as they jumped through.

* * *

 _Konoha…_

"What is this?" Naruto asked as a portal opened spitting Suko and Xani out.  
"My new technique. It's based off of Sasuke's technique." Suko said proudly as Xani helped him up.  
"Nice to see you again Naruto Uzumaki." Xani said as he walked up to him. He handed Naruto a scroll and naruto accepted it.  
"Hello again old friend. You have full access to the Uchiha records so have at it." Naruto said as Xani left and Suko stepped forward.  
"Alright I'll be leaving now." Suko said and left then Naruto sighed sending a clone to watch both of them.  
 _Hey guys sorry for the wait but thanks for a great supporting reviews and such! I'll be posting the next one in a few days so sorry for taking so long. By the way Xani's abilities are credited to_ _ **WolfishBag. By the way Suko's sharingan is going to be the story picture!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _In Uchiha compound…_

"Hmm… This library has so many jutsus I could learn…" Xani muttered to himself looking through all the scrolls that the Uchiha clan had created.  
"It's amazing isn't it?" He heard a voice say behind him. Xani flipped around drawing a Kunai and looking around.  
"Who's there?" He called seeing no one in sight.  
"Only your cousin…" The voice said and Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the shadows.  
"Sasuke?" He said questioningly.  
"So you recognize me. Well the Uchiha compound as I was saying. Has thousands of Jutsus. Kinjustu's are this way if you wish to see." Sasuke said as he walked down one of the rows of scrolls. Xani shook his head.  
"No I have a mission here in Konoha. I'll see ya little cousin." Xani said and walked out of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

 _Over at Tayu's house…  
_ "Suko's been gone for Almost a day now. I wonder if he forgot about me…" Tayu mumbled to herself. As she mumbled she heard her door open and she jumped up drawing the Kitana that Suko had given her a few years ago.  
 _Flashback…  
"Tayu this is for you! I made it myself!" Said a 15 year old Suko. He handed a 14 year old Tayu a Kitana with a blade made of black steel.  
"Thanks Suko!" She said smiling at him as she tackled him in a hug.  
End…_

* * *

"Tayu?" She heard Suko's voice call.  
"Suko! Where've you been!?" She demanded as he walked into the room.  
"Sorry! Naruto had me do a mission for him because a long lost Uchiha survivor was returning to the village." He said and walked up to her hugging her.  
She smiled at him. "So are we official now?" She asked and he nodded.  
"Yes. Now, I was wondering how you'd like to train under me to get stronger and become a Jounin." He asked and she smiled.  
"Absoloutely!" She said and he nodded.  
"Let's go then I need to pick up some scrolls." He said as he activated his mangekyou. (See story cover picture.) A swirling purple-black portal appeared and they walked through it and out into the Uchiha compound.

* * *

 _Uchiha compound…_

"Wow! Look at all these scrolls!" Tayu said looking around in awe.  
"Yep. Ok stay here I'm going to go grab some scrolls then I'll be back." He said and ran down an aisle filled with wind Jutsu. He then grabbed about 20 then a few extra along with Kenjutsu training then ran down the hall back to Tayu.  
"Alright. Two more places then we're off." He said and then thought. He then activated another portal throwing a scroll through it and then deactivating it. He then made on more and they stepped through into an old birch house.  
 _Suko's House in the Land of Sea…  
_ "This is my own house I created." Suko said looking at Tayu then outside. "Hold on I need to do something." He said weaving hand signs.  
" **Big Air Sphere Jutsu!** " He said because a huge bubble of air to form around the house since it was underwater.  
"Wow… Suko… This is amazing. How long will we be here?" She asked looking at him.  
"1 year. That's all I need." He said and she nodded. "Let's get settled in for a few days then we'll start training." He said and started to clean up as it was never fully cleaned.

* * *

 _In Konoha…  
_ Naruto was sitting at his Hokage desk when a scroll fell out of a portal and onto his desk. "Hmm?" He said to himself opening the scroll.

* * *

 _Scroll contents…  
Lord Seventh…  
I will be taking Tayu Uzumaki with me on a one year training trip to make her stronger. If we are not back in a year you can assume that I haven't finished the training yet. She will not be harmed. Hope everything in the village goes well.  
-Suko Onmyoji_

 _End Scroll…_

* * *

"That idiot. Taking off without talking to me about it first." He said as he looked around. " **Kage Bunshin!** " He said making a Shadow Clone.  
"Go and watch the village for any trouble there may be." He said and the clone nodded running off.

* * *

 _A few days later at Suko's house…  
_ "Alright Tayu you're doing well. Keep working on adding your chakra nature to the Rasengan to make it complete. I'm going to work on something for a little bit don't give up." He said and Tayu nodded in response as she held her hand out her clones making the Rasengan and the other making the chakra nature go into it.  
As Suko walked he stopped by a tree and sat down meditating. He then enters his minds landscape.  
" **You humans! You promised not to lock us up anymore! You lied!** " The Matatabi said as soon as Suko entered.  
"We did say that. But we never said you could rampage and destroy the hidden sand!" He said and the Matatabi growled.  
" **What do you want anyways…?"** The Matatabi asked.  
"I'll undo the seal if you share your chakra with me." He said holding a fist out.  
" **For what purpose would I do this?** " She asked.  
"I'm working on developing a chakra I used your chakra it'd be a hell of a lot stronger." He said and she motioned for him to show her. He sighed and concentrated before opening his eyes with his Mangekyou activated. His body then had white flames rolling off of him as a cloak formed around his body. His cloak was basically Naruto's but black and white. His strength increased about 70% when in this form.  
" **Hmm… It's a piece of work right now. Ok add my chakra and see how it does.** " She said bumping fists with him. He smiled and nodded as the cloak turned blue with black lines. It increased his power from 170% to about 300%  
"Thank's Matatabi. Now I owe you." He said raising his shirt and undoing the seal. The Gates opened and Matatabi walked out stretching.  
" **So why do you have to protect Tayu from Naruto?** " Matatabi asked freezing him in his place. " **Please I know everything that you think but you never thought about why you need to protect her.** " She said and Suko sighed.  
"Naruto wants to use her to seal away the Gedo statue once more. It's being hidden as we speak but he doesn't want to risk someone summoning it ever again. I can't let it be sealed in Tayu." He said and the Matatabi nodded.  
" **You should get back to her.** " She said and he nodded leaving his landscape.

* * *

 _Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter I'm going to start making them 2,000+ words ASAP I just don't want to for this one but thanks for reading and sending OC's which can still be sent! Peace!_


End file.
